MEMORIA 79
by Kris Hart
Summary: ONESHOT Es la historia más dulce que siento haber escrito, también es de las más felices. Es un GinnyHarry, y está narrado en primera persona. Es corto, espero les guste! REVIEWS. quiero saber su opinión, este tipo de narrativa me es nuevo.!


**MEMORIA # 79  **

**KRIS HART**

**CAPITULO ÚNICO.**

* * *

Disclaimer.-ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Solo los ocupo para mi diversión

Este es un Ginny/Harry. Es el segundo que hago, espero les guste. 

_DEDICADO A FUKU, ESPERO TE GUSTE, LO HICE APRESURADA Y BASTANTE DESVELADA PERO AUN ASI TE LO DEDICO, SINO TE GUSTA, DIME Y TE HAGO ALGO MEJOR. TE KIEROO ! CUIDATE! ;)_

* * *

Muchas veces lo miraba furtivamente. A escondidas de las miradas ajenas. A expensas de ser atrapada en cualquier momento por cualquier persona. No podía evitarlo. Mis ojos lo buscaban automáticamente todas las mañanas y todas las tardes, y cuando ya no podía seguir con éstos abiertos, mis sueños me lo traían de vuelta para así atormentarme sólo un poco más, y al despertar tener que seguir pensando en él, y después necesitar verlo, observarlo, detallarlo, grabarlo en mi memoria, rememorarlo en mis sueños y anhelarlo cada suspiro mío, cada movimiento suyo grabado en mi pensamiento, cada cicatriz, cada paso, cada palabra, cada mirada, cada parte de él, todo él me lo sabía de cabo a rabo, cada parte de él era mía en mis sueños...sólo en mis sueños. 

Sonreía de forma estúpida cuando lo veía venir, no hacía mi, pero al menos sí en dirección mía, él apenas notaba lo cerca que pasaba frente a él, sin embargo yo siempre lo noté. Siempre lo haría. Una que otra ocasión me saludaba fugazmente con la cabeza y me sonreía de forma casual, simple, como lo haría con cualquier otra, mas yo no lo hacía asi: yo le daba la sonrisa más reprimida, puesto quería darle todo pero a la vez tenía miedo asustarlo, acompañado con la más intensa mirada y el caminar más torpe.

No sé realmente cómo nunca se percató de mi extraño comportamiento, no sé como nunca sintió mi mirar escudriñante sobre él, ni como no reparó en las sonrisas que únicamente le dedicaba a él.

Una vez, estoy segura me atrapó mirandolo, más no dijo nada y solo me saludó con una leve inclinacion de cabeza y se volteó para seguir platicando con Hermione. Sim embargo, ella sí se dio cuenta, y fue la primera que lo dedujo...

Nunca tocamos el tema, yo la esquivaba y ella mejor dejó de insistir, y en cierta forma se lo agradezco, me gusta la privacidad de mis sentimientos.

Pasaron mis años pubertos y nunca dejé de desearlo, ni pensarlo, ni buscarlo. Aún lo soñaba, no tanto como antes, pero aún lo solía dibujar.

Me busqué compañía que me quitara un poco el tiempo, me distrajé, me entretuve y traté de muchas maneras encontrar en alguien más lo que nunca tendría oportunidad de buscar con él. Siempre fallaba en mis intentos, así que mejor dejé de aparentar que amaba a alguien más y me dediqué simplemente a no amar absolutamente a nadie. Así ya no mentía a los demás, sólo a mí, pero de alguna manera siempre lo había hecho, que más daba.

Cuando la guerra llegó y no había ya más tiempo de dudas, o de miedos, hice lo único maduro que podía hacer. Dejé de pensar en mí.

Ahora mis pensamientos abarcaban en su totalidad a Voldemort, los ataques, la Orden de Fenix, las posibles guaridas Mortífagas, las muertes cercanas, los amigos caídos, las ciudades destruidas...

Como no tenía tiempo para otra cosa que no incluyera la guerra, me olvidé de mi amor adolescente y cuando me viné a acordar de aquél sentimiento, ya una vez finalizada la guerra, caí en cuenta que ya no era más una adolescente, ahora era una adulta. La guerra no sólo se había llevado a mis seres amados, también se había llevado mis años, mi inocencia, y el único sentimiento que creí que nunca dejaría de lado, sin embargo lo hice, y para cuando lo rescaté del olvido yo ya no era la misma, y el ser amado de mis sueños, tampoco.

Todos los diarios mágico publicaban con alegría: "_Harry Potter ha Vencido_" "_La guerra de los 10 años ha Finalizado y hemos Ganado_" "_Después de una década derrotamos al lado Oscuro_".

Ahora que tengo más de 25, no sé bien que se supone debería hacer. No siento ánimos de celebrar porque no siento que haya ganado nada, más bien lo perdí todo. Ron, es el único familiar que me queda, por suerte él tiene a Hermione, y Harry, pues de él no he sabido más de lo que publican los diarios en los últimos 14 meses.

No es toy triste, para nada.

Ahora se puede decir soy incapaz incluso de sentir tristeza. Llegó un punto de tanto dolor que mi piel y alma se hicieron insensibles, apenas y logro sentir una pizca de felicidad. No estoy amargada, para nada, se podría describirme con una sola palabra, Ginny es una persona "desconectada".

Eso era. Desconectada. De todo y todos. No tengo ataduras, ni hogar, ni mucho menos bases, a todas las mataron y a lo demás lo destruyeron...

Justamente ahora que terminé de hacer mi maleta y ya me faltaba poco para irme, se te ocurre escribirme. Decidí contestarte y esperar a que vinieras y dijeras lo que necesitabas decir, para así yo poder marcharme de una buena vez de todo esto.

Tardaste solo unos minutos, después de haberte contestado tu carta, en aparecerte en mi habitación.

Me sorprendió un poco verte, habías cambiado demasiado. Bueno, es de esperarse, debían quedarte marcas, como a todos. Pero curioso detalle el que no te hacían desagradable a la pupila más bien te daba carácter, fuerza.

Fui yo la primera en hablar.

-Dime¿ que pasa?- le dije cortante.

-Quería saber si estabas bien

-lo estoy, ahora debo irme.- dije tomando mi maleta que estaba sobre la cama.

-Espera.

Me detuvé y volteé a verlo, ya estaba dispuesta a irme, pero algo me obligó a quedarme a escuchar.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas.- comenzó con voz suave y entrecortada.

-¿Por?

-No haberte dicho antes lo que te voy a decir ahora.

-¿Que cosa? - estaba intrigada.

-Siempre supe que me mirabas, y yo te miraba también solo que no te dabas cuenta. - se comenzó a acercar a mí, y yo no reaccionaba aún.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo te amo Ginny.

-Eso ya tiene mucho tiempo. Mirate, mirame, ya no somos los mismos. ¿Nuestra piel nos lo puede decir, hace falta que nuestra alma lo confime?- estallé señalandole mi blanca piel del cuerpo.

-No me importa. Quiero una oportunidad.

-Lo siento Harry, es muy tarde.

-No es cierto. Aun somos jovenes y por dios Ginevra¡estamos vivos¿Sabes cuantos de nosotros no estan aquí para contarlo? Es el destino..- me dijo tomandome de los brazos y pegandome a él.

-No existe el destino.

-Sí existe. Yo sobreviví todos estos años porque siempre tuve fe que tendríamos nuestro momento de ser felices.. - nunca pude ver de cerca esos ojos esmeralda, y realmente eran bellos. Me clavé en ellos, y ellos en mí y me perdí un poco de la realidad.

-Yo ya no puedo ser feliz, buscate alguien que sí te pueda brindar lo que yo ya no puedo.- dije por fin, cuando ya había reaccionado.

-Yo no quiero alguien más, te quiero a ti.

-Estoy rota Harry.

-Claro que no, estas perfecta.

-Mira mis manos, estan marcadas, y mi pecho rasguñado de cicatrizes. ¿ como puedes decir que soy perfecta?

-Porque lo eres. Solo alguien así de bella, puede tener esos pequeños detalles y no perder ni pizca de hermosura. - me dijo comenzando a besarme el cuello y manos.

-Alejate Harry, no quiero que me beses.

-Pero es lo que deseo.- no paraba y yo empezaba a flaquear.

-No... vete.

-Yo deseo estar contigo ¿tu no?

-Hace mucho que no deseo nada...

-¿Y si te hiciera cambiar de opinión..?- me dijo con lujuria sin parar de tocarme sobre la ropa..

-Harry, para. No.

-Ginevra, hace mucho que te sueño y me pides que pare¿crees realmente que lo haré?

-Hazlo, o habrá problemas. - le dije sacando mi varita y alejandolo de mí con tono amenzador.

-Por ti, bienvenidos todos y cada uno de ellos.- me dijo burlón pero a distancia. - ¿Qué esperas vamos mátame?- me exigió cuando vió que no bajaba mi varita.

-No seas imbécil, no voy matar al mayor heróe de nuestra historia...- le dije calmada guardando mi varita nuevamente.

-Si no vas a estar conmigo mejor quitame la vida.

-Deja de andar con dramas, y vete.

-Bueno, si tu no vas a matarme, lo haré yo. - me amenazó y esta vez fue él el que se apuntó al pecho con su varita.

-Pues hazlo.- le dije desinteresada.

-Lo haré.-reclamó.

-Hazlo.

-Ya voy. - No lo iba a hacer, sino ya habría empezado a maldecirse..

-¿Qué esperas? - le provoqué.

-A que me detengas

-No lo haré.

-Entonces adiós. - se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Adiós.

-¡Avada keda..! - comenzó y no parecía detenerse.

-¡Espera! - grité con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué espera qué, sino quieres estar conmigo...

-Espera, si quiero.

-¿En serio? - preguntó incrédulo.

-Si, jajajajajajajajaja. - Nos abía porqué pero me dieron muchas ganas de reir, era una risa incontrolable, me dolía el estomago y me lloraban los ojos, sentía que podía reir durante todo un dia entero sin parar.

-¿De que te ries? - preguntó alegre, y contagiado por mi risa.

-No lo sé. Solo que llevo tanto tiempo sin jajajajaja, y jajajaja, no lo sé.

-Jajajaja, ya no te rías sin mí...

-JAJAJAAJAJA...Somos unos tontos...JAJAJAJA

-Jajajajajaja. Si realmente lo somos.

-¿quieres ser mi esposa?- me preguntó de la nada, con mucha seriedad. Me tomó entre sus brazos y me estiró un anillo de oro que guardaba en su bolsillo.

-Jajajaja ¿Qué? - no había captado bien la pregunta, y no podía creer aún lo que mis oídos habia escuchado.

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa? - repitió serio, mostrándome el anillo.

-Si. - contesté sin dudas, dejandome llevar por la emoción, la risa, y el sentimiento.

-Te amo. - me dijo.

-Yo también te amo – le contesté.

-¿A dónde pensabas irte? - me dijo en seguida con una sonrisa , mientras me besaba.

-A suecia. - le contesté sin importancia.

-¿Quieres acompañante?- sugirió con picardía.

-Me encantaría.- contesté.

No se nos vio durante mucho tiempo. Se podría decir que nos borramos del mapa. Fue hasta 2 años despues, que se reaparecimos en el mundo mágico, ya estabamos casados y yo llevaba meses de embarazo, esperando a mi primer hijo.

**FIn**

* * *

Ascooo de historia! ya sé pero tneía ganas de escribir algo y lo empecé a las 4:20 y temriné a las 5:22am. Llevo más de 8 horas sin dormir, y estoy muy cansada. Espero a pesar de eso que no haya sido tan mala, y que por lo menos a algunos les haya entretenido!. Sé que esta algo ñoña, pero no sé se me hizo tierno, un final feliz! Bueno me despido. Me voy a domir!

GRACIAs por tu TIEMPO.! Y a comenzar amar! Jajaja.


End file.
